


Piece of Cake

by watanuki7



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:04:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watanuki7/pseuds/watanuki7





	Piece of Cake

Touma taps his foot while trying to find something interesting to say in his head, it feels like he’s been waiting for years. It almost feels like he’s breaking a sweat, but after he touches his forehead he realizes it’s just his imagination.

In the meantime, Yusuke is very excited looking at the different cups on the shelves they have on the café, and suddenly looks at Touma, noticing he is nervous about something.

“Are you okay, Touma-kun?” says Yusuke, with a gentle smile in his face.

“Y-yes, I’m fine…” Touma replies, blushing.

Yusuke giggles, and Touma looks at the floor. Touma’s waiting is finally over, the waitress arrives with two cups and only one piece of cake, in a plate decorated with beautiful flowers. Yusuke laughs, and Touma, concerned, says:

“I-I’m sorry but, we ordered two pieces of cake!” while getting a little nervous.

“Oh! I’m sorry, I’ll bring another one right away!” the waitress sounded clearly ashamed.

“It’s fine, we can share, right, Touma-kun?” Yusuke says, enjoying the moment.

Touma finally agrees, and they proceed to share the single piece of cake, after the waitress apologized, but Yusuke insisted that one was enough and she didn’t need to bring another one.

After a couple minutes of eating the cake and laughing at Yusuke teasing Touma, they realized it was already late, and it was time to head home. Producer had arranged two transports to take them back home safely at night, and when they got out of the café, they realized it was snowing.

Touma led Yusuke under a store awning, and both stand next to each other while taking shelter from the snow.

Touma taps his foot while trying to find something interesting to say in his head, but then he realizes there’s nothing else that he needed to say, and grabs Yusuke’s hand while looking at him in the eyes.

“T-Touma-kun… you’re blushing….” He replies, blushing as much as his partner.

“Thank you, Yusuke-san.” And right after it, he tightly hugs Yusuke.

Yusuke, who was taken by surprise, hugged him back with no second thoughts, and they stayed like that, in complete silence, until the transport came to take one of them home. It was Yusuke's van. Touma sent him off, saying he'll miss him, not blushing anymore, Yusuke was also looking forward to a second date.

In the end, Touma blushed anyways.


End file.
